


00:00

by Eeeeevica



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeeeevica/pseuds/Eeeeevica
Summary: 红鸾咕了





	00:00

蔡徐坤喝下那杯由服务生凑着端到眼前的香槟之后才感觉到有些不对劲。

他的头脑发懵，四肢酸软无力，被人架着进了一间客房后脱掉了正装外套还被他跨在身上准备行那不轨之事。“放，放开！”蔡徐坤瞪大眼睛想要看清那人的面目，被药效麻痹的身体若要挣扎必是无用。

还好，这药效有的只是肌肉松弛提不起力气没有致幻因素让自己神情恍惚。蔡徐坤用手捋去额尖湿发趁着身上人没注意将耳边的微型监听器用力扯去扔至一边。

若是被发现了，定是活不过今天的。

更何况发生了这种事，怎么也不愿意被那群人听了去的。

蔡徐坤喘着粗气不去看向身上的人，紧闭的眼底藏住的是无法到达的绝望。

胸前的纽扣已经被解开了两粒，没了高级布料遮挡，嫩红的乳尖透着粉色映入来人眼里。

诱人至极的美好春景让王子异喉间的欲望更加干渴，明明舌根分泌了够多的津液用来解渴可还是不够。他小瞧了这个人的身体以及对自己的吸引力。

这个家伙明明是被自己从一开始就盯上的猎物，却不发一语没有动作的让自己偏了下风。

哦对了，他还有个好听的名字。August。

拥有着足夏的月份，足够耀眼足够骄傲。所有肮脏的生物都尽自己所能地避开他，却又因着他的美丽而蠢蠢欲动。

将神拉下神坛，是一件多么自豪的事情啊。

粗糙的指腹划过乳首，挺立的凸起被薄茧刺激而做出强烈的反应。裸露在外的皮肤与冰凉空气接触冻的皮肤发颤，毛细血管加快了血液的运输在白皙的皮下表层运动着。

跳脱的勃发生命力，与这个人一副慷慨就义的样子可真是不协调。

“你在害怕我是吗？”温柔地抹去August湿透的额发，顺着手臂摆放的方向一路摸下去拾起那微小的可怜的小东西重新放置在他的手里。“这可能对你很重要？别放过每一个能够向上爬的机会。”

十指相扣。

“呃唔！”解开皮带潜入西裤的手利索的不带一丝温度，甚至有些粗暴地扯过了几根体毛而让蔡徐坤痛呼出声。

“我去，去你妈的...”那双失了神的眸子虽然不复光彩，却仍带着凶狠。瞪着王子异的眼瞳就像是招惹了一头幼豹。“别让我知道你是谁，否则...”

否则怎么样？王子异轻笑着压住他，扣住下颚强迫他张开嘴咬了上去。

对，是头幼豹。凶狠有余却不够强大。

而弱小的代价就是被碾压，狠狠碾压。

在蔡徐坤这近二十年的光辉生涯里没有人能和他靠的太近，他是个很好的朋友却不是一个很好的情人。他害怕被亲近之人无休止的纠缠，很害怕别人对他进行深入的身体接触。他就像一张白纸，初次笔触就是一抹鲜艳的红。

“唔...”舌头被梏着吸吮的发麻，僵直着接受来自另一人的津液交融。几次被顶住喉咙的感觉让他想要发呕，却发现来人太过强势根本不给他抗拒的机会。

越来越多的银丝顺着嘴角溢出，那些来不及吞咽的被霸道的举动阻在了门外，渐渐失了温度化作条条水渍声明它的主人遭受了多么残忍的对待。

蔡徐坤的衬衫在恍然间已被褪去，挂在手臂上倒是成了束缚住他行动的枷锁。那人终于在蔡徐坤因为零经验而无法呼吸之前好意的放开了他。在蔡徐坤凶狠的眼神中仍是满脸笑意伸手漫不经心的撩拨起胸前的两点来。

“唔！你，你到底是谁？！”在蔡徐坤惊恐的发现自己的身体在那人微凉的指尖的触碰下竟缓缓的挺了起来，胸口发烫，像是有什么东西迫不及待的想要喷涌而出了。

这，这太奇怪了。蔡徐坤的眼里终于带了惧意他的瞳孔微微瑟缩，用尽身上所有力气躲避着眼前人的触碰。

“你想躲到哪去？”王子异气定神闲地看着他的动作，没有去制止他而是直起身来脱去了自己的衬衫。像是在看着迷了路的宠物一般，眼神充满宠溺与无奈。

劲瘦的腰肢与完美的六块腹肌落在蔡徐坤眼里成了一种炫耀，他捏着自己尚未成型的平坦腹部嫉妒的火焰在心里愈烧愈旺。

“满意吗？你可以摸摸看。手感应该...还不错。”王子异靠近他，抓住他的手一根一根塞进自己的指缝里。口中呵出的热气喷洒在那人的脸上，像是被传染了，他的脸上很快变得潮红。

大概最好看的就是那张嘴唇了吧，让人有亲吻的欲望。恨不得将他全部吞进肚子里消化完毕，就是自己的一部分了。

“不行你放开我！你谁啊！不顾他人意愿发生性行为这是强奸！”可猎物还在喋喋不休的进行着反抗，想要用法律条例来制止这场意外的继续。

王子异还是一脸气闲的样子，手上却干着流氓的勾当。他见August仍是反抗的起劲，苦于想要温柔的对待都没有场合，干脆手上使劲转眼间那条梏在身上不肯下来的西裤就碎成了几条黑色布料。

“我的裤子！”心疼自己为了这次任务花光了两个月的工资购置的服装还穿在身上不出半天时间就被毁的一干二尽，蔡徐坤悲愤的眼神在看到眼前人眼里的冷静时瞬间恼怒。“你是故意的！”

“你不用在意法律条例，也不用在意身外的钱财这些庸俗之物。在你踏入这所公馆时你就应该明白。”那人的神态足够儒雅，分开自己双腿抬起来亲吻脚趾的动作颇有些斯文败类的味道。

“我是黑暗世界的万兽之王，而你也必须向我臣服。由不得你说不。”

王子异看着小家伙尚处于正经中没缓过神来无奈摇头，低头专心向自己手中细腻修长的双腿看去。

这双腿无论是和谁的相比，都漂亮极了。

小腿覆着漂亮的肌肉，皮肤触感光滑带着水润。像是用指尖按住就能带出红印。

令人怜惜。

蔡徐坤刚从歪打误撞居然接触到这次行动的红色目标、全省最大的地下势力组织的首领王子异的惊喜中缓解，便看见首领头子亲吻着自己的大腿根处即将到达敏感部位。

“等等！不行的！”预想的自己的欲望被温暖的口腔所包裹住再被带入高潮的情节迟迟没有到来，蔡徐坤刚想动动身体就被迫抬高了臀部。“不行！太脏了！”身后从来没被探访过的穴口硬是被灵活湿热的舌头抵住一点一点破了开来。肠肉生涩的包裹着入侵者胆怯地试探反应，却被敌人勾住向着一个方向反复舔咬。

“不行...那里真不行...”蔡徐坤搂住王子异的脖子双手插进浓密的发间，指尖发白分明是用上了劲。不行这太羞耻了，可偏偏自己被这药弄得身体发软浑身无力，除了没有用的眼泪其他上下竟是没有了能用的上力气的地方。

蔡徐坤捂住嘴巴好像这样就能防止自己羞耻的叫出声音来，一声声断断续续的呻吟被迫跟着王子异的动作从嘴边溢出。欲望早已兴奋的挺立，正一股一股的往外冒水，因着下身被太高积在柱身周边的黏液顺着腹部流下一片湿漉漉的痕迹。

王子异听着那人小小的哼唧声没做多想，更用着技巧的舔舐敏感的穴肉。渐渐等到穴口软化放松的时候，他的欲望也早已暴起，青筋直立了。

“唔...”感受到身后那湿热的物体终于有退出的迹象，蔡徐坤羞得潮红的脸上终于有了放松的神色，可是还没等他胸口的浊气被一同吐出来便看到王子异慢条斯理地解开裤子系扣掏出准备多时的巨物。

他来真的？！蔡徐坤惊恐的向后退去，一双乖巧可爱的猫眼被他瞪的溜圆。看上去竟平添了一丝想要凌虐的欲望。

不，不行。这太可怕了。

王子异由着他闹、由着他退，跟着他的速度不缓不慢的上前直到那人无路可退。

单手拿着安全套的包装用牙齿叼着撕开再到注视着自己徐徐地带上安全套，蔡徐坤终于知道什么叫绝望了。

那就是每一件事情都像是给参与者留余地，到最后却发现所有的路口都被封死的无措。

他终于感受到被有着万兽之王之称的野兽盯上的可怕。

“不逃了？乖。”

王子异的频率算得上是缓慢，如果能够忽略掉他每次用欲望破开直直插入到底的行为的话。他真的可以算得上是个好的情人。

蔡徐坤被翻过来以后入的姿势承受着撞击，他的背部靠着温热的胸膛，足够宽大给予安全感。

可他是一头狮子，是足够强大奉行弱肉强食的野兽。

他的身体因为自己的触碰而颤抖，像是幼小动物掉进陷阱时发出的悲鸣。

锁骨、乳首、腹部、欲望。

王子异揽过他的脖子勾住他接吻，像一个绅士一样触碰着嘴唇。

点到即止。

“嗯...”可能是被这羽毛般的触感划得心痒，蔡徐坤没忍住掉进了甜美的欲望陷阱里。像是不知不觉签订了卖身契，接下来的一切都偏离了他的认知范围。

————

那天究竟被王子异压榨了多少次，蔡徐坤已经记不清了。这场疯狂的情事以药物开始竟然也以药物结束。

在记忆缺失前的最后一秒他终于看清那个人的脸，温雅的外表架着金边眼镜，着实与万兽之王王子异无法联系到一块。

醒后就发现自己已经回到了跟随小组一同下榻的宾馆客房，住在同一个房间的justin竟然也在睡觉。

浓重的窗帘让人睁不开眼，看着脸色潮红呼吸浅显的同事安静地睡颜蔡徐坤也心生困意。

手机上的时间接近凌晨了，也该睡觉了。蔡徐坤轻手轻脚的绕过他的床铺，瞥见他脖子上的红痕也未做他想。

可能是女朋友？大概吧。

这一切就当作梦境存在吧。

————

—兄弟，那个小警察我看中了。

—好巧，我也是。

————

这是什么？拾起应聘书的那只手骨节分明，视线望向照片时的困惑与不解在看到名字时恍然。

“就他了。”

你是编号980802的警员蔡徐坤呢，还是毕业于某名牌大学却屈尊来应征一个行政部秘书的August呢？

August，真是个好名字。

在哪都能闪耀，就像最接近太阳的盛夏。


End file.
